Season 10
The tenth season of'' Two and a Half Men'' premiered on CBS Broadcasting Inc. (CBS) on September 27th, 2012 in the United States & Canada. Season 10 '''is the second year of the rebooted show by Chuck Lorre, Lee Aronsohn, who are the creators, Lesile Moonves and CBS. This is the second season without Charlie Sheen as Charlie Harper and with Ashton Kutcher as Internet Billionaire Walden Schmidt, who was introduced last season. Starting this season, the series now airs on Thursdays at 8:30 p.m., following ''The Big Bang Theory. Plot It’s been a year since we saw Walden Schmidt, a lovelorn Internet billionaire, who is Charlie's successor in the Harper household, attempt to drown himself in the ocean after his wife kicked him out. He stumbled into the Malibu Beach House where tightly-wound chiropractor Alan Harper and his slacker teenage son, Jake, had been living with Alan’s brother Charlie Harper for the past eight years before his untimely passing. Walden bought the house and invited Alan and Jake to remain there, saving them from having to move in with Charlie and Alan's mother. Walden asked Berta, who had been working in the household long before Charlie's death, to stay as well. Despite his unsuccessful history with women, Alan found himself mentoring Walden. Walden, Alan and Jake adjusted to their new living arrangement and created a surrogate family unit to make each a better man … or at least try. Jake and Eldridge are now inlisted in the army and after Jake dropping the loaded gun on the seat of the general's jeep, he has been demoted to the cook's position. Walden breaks up with Zoey after she rejected his marriage proposal because she reuntied with her old boyfriend Peter. Walden started to date Rose, Charlie's former stalker, despite Alan's warnings against the relationship because of what she did to his now deceased brother. Walden left Rose and afterwards she started to stalk him and Alan like she did with Charlie. He started to date Kate under his alias of Sam Wilson for a few episodes until he told her the truth. Walden is now under Alan's case to move out of the beach house just like Charlie used to but Alan is hesitant to stay permantly like Walden promised him. Alan is now engaged to Lyndsey, Bridget dumped Billy and Judith left Herb in "Run Steven Staven Run". Main Cast *Ashton Kutcher as Walden Schmidt *Jon Cryer as Alan Harper *Angus T. Jones as Jake Harper *Conchata Ferrell as Berta *Holland Taylor as Evelyn Harper Recurring Cast *Sophie Winkleman as Zoey Hyde-Tottingham-Pierce *Judy Greer as Bridget Schmidt *Mimi Rogers as Robin Schmidt *Ryan Stiles as Herb Melnick *Graham Patrick Martin as Eldridge McElroy *Courtney Thorne-Smith as Lyndsey McElroy *Taylan Wright as Ava Pierce *Patton Oswalt as Billy Stanhope *Melanie Lynskey as Rose Special Guest Appearances *Michael Bolton as Himself *Miley Cyrus as Missi *Brit Morgan as Jill *Alem Brham Sapp as Sergeant O.S. *Russell Brand as a waiter Episodes *I Changed My Mind About the Milk'' *A Big Bag of Dog' *Four Balls, Two Bats and One Mitt'' *''You Know What The Lollipop Is For'' *''That's Not What They Call It In Amsterdam'' *''Ferrets, Attack!'' *''Avoid the Chinese Mustard'' *''Something Gynecologist Said'' *''I Scream When I Pee'' *''One Nut Johnson'' *''Give Santa a Tail-Hole'' *''Welcome to Alancrest'' *''Grab A Feather And Get In Line'' *''Run, Steven Staven! Run!'' *''Paint It, Pierce It or Plug It'' *''Advantage: Fat, Flying Baby'' *''Throgwarten Middle School Mysteries'' *''The 9:04 From Pemberton'' *''Big Episode. Someone Stole A Spoon'' Production On May 12, 2012, CBS Broadcasting Inc. (CBS) renewed Two and a Half Men for a tenth season, following the announcement that CBS that had closed a one-year deal with stars Ashton Kutcher, Jon Cryer, and Angus T. Jones. Series co - creator Lee Aronsohn will not return to his position as showrunner but he will remain on the show as a consultant and he will be replaced by executive producers Don Reo and Jim Patterson. On September 6, 2012, other series co-creator Chuck Lorre signed a deal with Warner Bros. Television to remain executive producer of Two and a Half Men. Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Two and a Half Men Category:Episodes Category:Main Characters Category:Titular Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Musicians Category:Season 10 Category:Special Guest Stars Category:Events Category:Two and a Half Men Wiki